


A Wolf To Chase The Night Mare

by Spuri



Series: Tumblr shorts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuri/pseuds/Spuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' nightmares are getting better. Still, that doesn't mean they're not plenty awful when they do show up. Good thing he's got a wolf for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf To Chase The Night Mare

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a future!fic for [My Weapon Of Choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956651/), but it's vague enough it can be read as any kind of future!fic, really.
> 
> This fic features a character waking up from nightmares caused by PTSD. The nightmares are not described, and there is only vague (and forcedly flippant) description of the aftermath; how he feels waking up. If this sounds like it could trigger you, please sit this one out.
> 
> Also, however fluffy in fic, this is not in any way representative for how a person with PTSD will act, or how you should act towards them. Seriously, don't try this at home.

Stiles gasped awake from a nightmare, managing to keep his reaction to just panting and fine shivers, which was much better than screaming and jumping out of bed, baseball bat in hand. The kind of marked improvement he called a win these days.

 

But when you had a werewolf weighing half a ton (that’s what it felt like, anyway) smushing you like you were an oversized teddy bear, it acted as both an incentive and comfort, to keep your reactions to a somewhat socially acceptable level.

 

On the other hand, it also made getting out of bed to calm your racing heart and get the sour taste of panic out of your mouth (maybe have a nice, cathartic puke) kind of tricky. Derek snuffled unhappily as Stiles tried, and clawed himself to a semi-awake state.

 

"It’s okay, go back to sleep," Stiles whispered as he pushed the sheets aside (they were easier to deal with than Derek’s heavy arm slung across his waist).

 

Derek rubbed his face sleepily against Stiles’ bare back, right between the shoulder blades, rumbling in protest. It was more adorable than a werewolf had any right being, and helped clear some of the lingering cobwebs of terror from Stiles’ head.

 

"Shh, it’s okay," Stiles repeated, and got another grumble in reply, this time coupled with the tickle of Derek’s eyelashes against sensitive skin as he blinked slowly awake.

 

"No," Derek said firmly, clearly more awake now. Stiles sighed.

 

"C’mon, there’s no reason we should both lose sleep," he reasoned, trying again to get out from underneath Derek. Admittedly, he wasn’t trying very hard anymore, though. Derek’s solid heat was strangely comforting.

 

"I’m not going back to sleep without you, Stiles," Derek said, tugging him closer. "I’m not leaving you to deal with this alone."

 

Stiles groaned. Normally, their constant fight to outstubborn each other was kind of fun, but he was really too tired for this shit.

 

"Fine. But at least let me up to get some water?"

 

Derek practically purred in victory, and shifted, turning over to lie on his back and to let Stiles out. “If you’re not back in five minutes, I’ll find you and carry you back to bed. It won’t be dignified.”

 

Stiles huffed something that was almost a laugh. “Bossy wolf,” he muttered as he got out of bed, and a glance back showed Derek with one arm slung over his face, nothing but a slight smile visible.

 

Stiles had to admit, there were worse ways to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Do feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://spurisani.tumblr.com/), where I post these shorts immediately upon finishing, and not, y'know, in giant chunks when I'm bored. *cough*


End file.
